kevin_woofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kevin Woo
thumb|left|400px|Comeback 07/Marzo/2013 'Perfil' *'Nombre artistico:' 케빈 / Kevin *'thumb|250px|Woo Sung Hyun'Nombre real: 우성현 / Woo Sung Hyun *'Nickname:' Angel smile,Cold Boy,Dreamer,The Weird Guy *'Profesion:' Cantante, Bailarín,Actor,Modelo *'Nacionalidad:' Coreana/Estadounidense *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 25-Noviembre-1991 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Danville, California, EE.UU. *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 55kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Fan Club': Kevinias *'Familia:' padres, hermana mayor *'Cargo en UKISS': Cantante Vocal/Bailarín Principal Biografia [[Archivo:206360_560670787299191_1224088839_n.jpg|frame|left|Woo Sung Hyun]Kevin] es la voz y uno de los bailarines principales que tiene U-Kiss, su papel es fundamental en la banda pues no solo baila si no que también canta y es la imagen internacional de la agrupación gracias a su carisma. Nació el 25 de noviembre de 1991 en Danville, California (USA) donde creció y realizo sus estudios primarios y secundarios en Monte Vista High School, vivía con sus padres y su hermana mayor; pero a los 15 años se mudo con su madre a Corea del Sur para perseguir su sueño, cuando decidió ser cantante. En el 2006 exactamente, debutó como cantante en la agrupación Xing. La agrupación estaba conformada por Kim Kibum, Yume y Cheon Hyesung y el 14 de diciembre del mismo año, lanzaron ‘In your Hands’ que fue un disco exitoso; Tanto así que la banda fue una de las más aclamadas en el 2007 y de la cual se esperaba un nuevo álbum. En efecto, en agosto del 2007 vio la luz un álbum titulado ‘My Girl’ que contó con que la agrupación tenía cambios en su formación, Kim Kibum dejó la banda y entraron dos integrantes así que Xing quedó de un total de cinco chicos. Otros álbumes lanzados fueron ‘The White Winter’ el 14 de diciembre del 2007 y T-Express el 17 de marzo del 2008. Pero esta agrupación sufría de varios cambios, Kevin quiso estar en un grupo más constante en el cual su talento sobresaliera. Por lo tanto, en el 2008 ingresó a la formación de U-Kiss, con su ex-compañero Kim Kibum y otros cuatro miembros que fueron seleccionados por NH Media through auditions para lograr un proyecto ambicioso. Con U-Kiss lleva hasta la fecha: En Corea: 2 álbumes en estudio (Only One'''-'03/02/2010 y Neverland'-'01/09/2011) y 8 EP’s (New Generation en el 2008, Bring it Back 2 Old School y ContiUkiss en 2009, Break Time en 2010, Bran New Kiss en 2011 y Dora Dora, The special for kiss me y Stop Girl en el 2012). En Japón: 1 álbum de estudio (A Shared Dream en 2012) y 4 mini álbum (Tick Tack en 2011 y Forbbiden Love,Dear my friend,One of you en 2012). Junto a U-KiSS sacaron un DVD llamado U-KISS 1st Kiss Tour in Manila DVD y para Japón sacaron dos (U-KISS First Kiss Live in Tokyo and Osaka DVD) Seoul Train with U-KISS todos en el 2011, y para el 2012 salió U-KISS Days in Japan Volume 1 para todo Asia. En diciembre del 2012 UKiSS liberó el single japonés Distance y Love to go; y a finales del mismo mes liberan el single Gangsta Boy y para febrero 13 se liberan los singles Alone y Distraction para el mercado japonés. U-KiSS Lanzara su nuevo albúm titulado Collage el 07 de marzo del 2013 con Standing Still. El 8 de Abril NH Media confirmó que U-Kiss iba a tener su primer subUnidad con el nombre de uBEAT la cual está compuesta de 2 miembros los cuales son: Eli y AJ; con la colaboración de Kevin. Dramas *http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/I_Am_Legend%7CI I Am Legend (SBS,2010) (Cameo) Temas para dramas *Erase para ''Hero OST (2012) *Remember para Syndrome (2012) *Always/Kiss me para Real School (2011) *I cant Do It para Call of the Country ''(2010) Programas de TV *All About U-KISS (2009) *You Know U-KISS (2009) *Pops in Seoul (2010) *The M-Wave (2010) *U-Kiss Vampire (2010) *Idol League (2010) *U-Kiss Chef Kiss (2010) *Midnight Idols (2010) *My story (2011) *The Beatles Code(2011) *Buzz Korea (2012) *U-Kiss me ( 2013) *Mamma Mia (2013) Comerciales (CF) *kevin pimildotcom *Vons Chicken (U-Kiss) *Zoff Glasses (U-Kiss) *{SoftDrink} CF (U-Kiss) Musicales *On Air Live (2011) *Summer Snow (2013) Premios *'2012 Arirang Simply K-Pop'''-Best International Group (UKiSS) *'2012 Eat You Kimchi Awards'-Best Male Group (UKiSS) *'2011 'Korean Culture Entertainment Awards-Best Male Idol Group (UKiSS) *'2011 'Korean Video Daejun Awards-Photogenic Artist Of The Year (UKiSS) *'2011 GoKPOP Music Awards-'''Mejor uso de redes sociales *'2011 GoKPOP Music Awards-'La mayoría lo quieren como novio *'2011 11th Asia Song festival'''-Artista más influyente en Asia (UKiSS) *'2011 SBS MTV Best of the Best Awards'-Mejor Video Musical (artista masculino) (UKiSS) *'2010 Chinese TOP Awards'-Most Potential Overseas Artist (UKiSS) *'2008 5th Asia Song Festival'-Asian Rookie Award (UKiSS) *'2008 5th 'Asia Song Festival-Influential Asian Artist (UKiSS) Curiosidades *frame|KevinGrupo Actual: UKISS ~ Sub-Unidad: uBEAT **Xing (Ex miembro) *'Religión: '''Cristiana *'Idiomas': Coreano, Inglés, Japonés. *'Aficiones:' Escuchar música,viajar, ver películas,leer y componer. *'Especialidad: Inglés,tocar el piano,cantar,bailar. *'''Color Favorito: Azul *'Chica ideal: '''linda',Inocente,tierna,dulce,alegre,con manos suaves. *'''Personalidad: inocente, jugueton, ingenuo, divertido, alegre, le encanta sonreir. *Es muy cercano con todos los miembros, ya que todos dicen sentir la necesidad de protegerlo es por eso que es muy popular entre los miebros :D *Los miembros de UKiSS dijeron en Weekly Idol que nunca le han visto enojado ni de mal humor v.v *Su madre era modelo *Ama la comida picante *Se unió 4 meses antes a U-KISS despúes de dejar Xing. *Es muy malo jugando piedra,papel y tijera ''ya que siempre pierde porque sus manos son muy tensas. *Su primer beso fue con Bae Seul Gi y Ye Won en el musical On Air Live. *Confesó que su tipo ideal es Sandara Park de 2NE1. *Confesó que conoció a una fan que coincidía con su tipo ideal. *Antes de viajar a Corea se le confesó a una chica y que ésta le correspondía pero que actualmente ella tenía novio. *En el programa Buzz Korea el MC le preguntó a SooHyun quien era el que menos lo escuchaba y respondió que aunque a pesar de su apariencia el que no lo escuchaba era Kevin O.O *Se quiere casar a los 30. *Se considera muy bueno en matemáticas. *Compartió en su Twitter "En un restaurante Mexicano disfrutando mis Quesadillas y Burritos! DELICIOSO-oh- AMO LA COMIDA MEXICANA ^^" *En su cyword suele saludar con "Smile Angel" *Es muy amigable y encantador con sus fans, es por eso que los miembros opinan que es el más popular en el extranjero >< * Los miembros lo apodan Mervin, un nombre compuesto por “Mermaid” (sirena en inglés) y “Kevin”. Curioso ¿verdad? * Le gusta abrazar a un oso de peluche mientras duerme. * No se marcha a ningún sitio sin antes llevarse una cámara de fotos. * Pone de tono de llamada la última canción de U-KISS. * En el programa Seri`s Star Kitchen la chef le pregunto a Kevin si su personalidad era meticulosa, a lo que él respondio que sí. En ese mismo programa Dongho dijo que Kevin nunca limpiaba su habitacion y que esta siempre estaba llena de peluches y ropa por todos lados, Kevin en lugar de negarlo lo admitio y dijo que eso no era tan malo, luego para defenderse dijo que la habitacion de Dongho era peor. * Es muy activo en Twitter, compartiendo tweets, subiendo selcas, y fotografias con su familia y amigos cercanos, casi siempre escribe en inglés y saluda a sus adoradas Kissmes. * Se dice que por estar tanto tiempo con Alexander (Ex-miembro de U-kiss) ya a aprendido a hablar algo de mandarín y cantones. * Es un chico con mucho sentimiento y odia las mentiras. * Su comida favorita es la pizza, justo para la batalla final del programa de TV U-Kiss Chef Kiss aprende junto con KiseOp a prepararla. * Su comida favorita en todo el mundo es el kimchi chige hecho por su madre. *Le encanta nadar es su hobbie favorito aunque tambien ama irse de compras. * S'egún Kevin su mejor punto es su sonrisa y su punto malo es que su cuerpo es demasiado delgado. (No estoy de acuerdo,Para mi es el hombre perfecto :D)''' *Sí fuera un animal le gustaria ser un cordero. *Sí no perteneciera a UKiSS le gustaria ser un compositor,el admitio que ha escrito canciones y que espera compartirlas algún dia con sus fans. *Dice que lo más preciado dentro de su corazón son los miembros de UKiSS. * El musical Summer Snow se confirma y con protagonistas de lujo como lo son Kevin y Soo Hyun (U-KISS), Seung Hyun (FTISLAND), Sung Min(Super Junior), Sung Min(Supernova), Heo Young Saeng(SS501); los realizadores del musical dijeron que se sentian muy contentos con el elenco. * Para el tercer album de UKiSS llamado Collage Kevin grabo un solo; la canción se llama My Reason es una linda melodia sobre un chico enamorado, la dulce voz de Kevin la hace una gran canción tienes que escucharla es la numero 7 del album. * El 8 de Abril NH Media confirmó que U-Kiss iba a tener su primer subUnidad con el nombre de uBEAT en la cual Kevin participo. Esta subUnidad se unió con los productores Brave Brothers los cuales hicieron "Man Man Ha Ni”. * U-KISS subunidad uBEAT se presentará el 25 de abril en M! Countdown en Taiwan. Las ventas de música se iniciarán el 22 de abril y la primera actuación en Corea será en mayo. * Dentro de uBEAT sera el pequeño maknae no es tierno auwz >w< * Durante el programa Mamma Mia la mama de Kevin revelo que le habia organizado una cita a ciegas con una linda chica; pero que no habian durado ni los 100 dias. Su mama luego admitio sentirse celosa y a la vez kevin dijo sentirse mal por ella cada vez que salia :O * En el programa Mamma mia Kevin le agradecio a su madre por siempre estar ahi para él, y dijo que cuando estudiaba en Estados Unidos al inicio no habian muchos estudiantes asiaticos y que le costaba hacer amigos pero que para un cumpleaños su madre llego con muchos Cup Cakes y le organizo una fiesta, despues de eso dijo no tener ningun problema para hacer amigos. concluyendo con un te amo y un beso para su madre ;) ~es un amor~ <3 * Enlaces *Twitter Oficial Kevin *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galeria 255359_430019880371986_2070673536_n.jpg 311754_103186519832011_1544567766_n.jpg 528015_100348976785050_136110150_n.jpg 542475_452507611470748_1167547489_n.png BCjYU5hCMAASF9r.jpg 20101105_kevin.jpg GGGGGGGGGGGGG.jpg kevin_woo_by_hugmedeadly-d5excb6.png Kevin1.jpg zntvsh.png u_kiss___kevin_wallpaper_by_ninecreativity-d5eklut.png BFewGsKCYAIbqKt.jpg 527672_558686427497627_841822047_n.jpg 206360_560670787299191_1224088839_n.jpg 314203_482833978405077_881670351_n.jpg 166719_560670677299202_1746280253_n.jpg 483803_560670857299184_1157311618_n.jpg 559902_609867629027309_776704902_n.jpg tumblr_m0reapUCmz1qeid4ro1_500.png 541126_562847620414841_2100154437_n.jpg 733891_560671553965781_659911086_n.jpg 600436_560675063965430_1166468429_n.jpg 733782_560670500632553_1054975141_n.jpg header4.jpg Videografia thumb|left|400px thumb|right|400pxthumb|right|400px thumb|left|400pxthumb|left|400pxthumb|right|400px Categoría:Navegación